What about Hermione?
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up after a row and Hermione moves away- she comes back 5 years later to find Ron about to marry another woman! RHr post DH- R&R- UPDATED Chapter 1 fixed!


What about Hermione?

Hermione and Ron break up after a row and Hermione moves away- she comes back 5 years later to find Ron about to marry another woman!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>  
><em>Hermione had come home late from work with Ron pacing the floor of the living room while the 'tele- wigion' blasted.<em>  
><em>"Hey Ron- what are you doing up now?"<em>  
><em>"I don't know, what were you doing up now? Shouldn't you still be in bed with Semus?"<em>  
><em>"What are you talking about Ron?" she asked walking over to him and placing a hand in his arm.<em>  
><em>"Don't touch me! I cannot believe you cheated on me!"<em>  
><em>"AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Hermione was becoming impacient.<em>  
><em>"Well Semus said that you were slipping into his bed after work."<em>  
><em>"SEMUS? Younare going to listen to SEMUS?"<em>  
><em>"Malfoy was right about you just being a dirty know-it-all MUDBLOOD!" <em>  
><em>"Ron!" Hermione screamed-tears running down her face. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU ARSE RONALD WEASLEY! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU." and with that, she ran out the doors of the Burrow.<em>

5 years later

Ron truthfully felt bad for what he did years ago to Hermione, his first real love. He promised himself that he wouldn't give up a chance to apologize to Hermione. Fortunately Hermione was coming to the Burrow because of the incessive nagging of Harry, who said everyone missed her, which was true.

When Hermione came during the weekly Weasley dinner, she was welcomed like part of the family. First hugs from Ginny, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and eventually Percy and Audry. When he heard loud noises from downstairs, Ron decided to check and see what was happening. He saw a familiar face and heard her sweet voice. She was looking up at him, smiling broadly. "Hermione!" he ran down the stairs to find her waiting. He grabbed her into a hug and hid his face in her hair, which had become less bushy. "I am so sorry!" he wispered into her ear. She nodded and nestled her head in his chest.

She sat next to Ron and Harry like she had for so many years before. Right before supper was actually on the table a tall lean brunette walked in the door of the Burrow and walked right behind where Hermione was sitting. "Excuse me, that is MY seat here at this table." she said quite rudely. Hermione got up and watched the girl slip into her seat. She grabbed Ron's hand and pecked his cheek. Hermione slowly walked over to the empty seat next to Ginny.  
>"Who is that?" Hermione asked with a tone of disgust in her voice.<br>"Erm- that is Kelly, Ron's fiancee..." Ginny stated nervously.  
>"I think I must go home. Thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley, but I really must go." She stated as she walked out the door, but many saw the first tear fall down her face. This included Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Kelly.<br>"Maybe she will stay." Harry said as he hastily made his way to the door.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Harry yelled in the direction of a sillouette on the hill. He ran over to where she was sitting on the cliff. "Hermione." she burst out in tears and turned into Harry's arms. "It's okay Hermione. No one really likes her."  
>"I-cannot-believe-I-was-stupid-enough-to-come-back-here!"<br>"Hermione. Everyone was so excited to see you. Including Ron. Please don't leave just yet."  
>"He is getting MARRIED Harry, to that vile slag! He-he apologized to me and I thought that we were on the way of being friends again. Harry I can't go back there!"<br>"Hello?" Ron was looking for Hermione and Harry. He saw their sillouettes and ran over to them. "Hermione, are you okay?" she wiped away her tears but not before Ron saw them. "Why are you crying 'Mione?"  
>"Er- I realized how much i missed all of you." she wimpered. He again engulfed her in a hug.<br>"'Mione, I missed you too! Er- we all did. It wasn't the same without you!" he stated. Hermione started crying into his shirt. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him, but he seemed happy with this Kelly girl, so Hermione promised she would not get involved. Harry had wandered away, and so Ron had the chance to talk to Hermione.

"'Mione, I really missed you. I still regret not believing you. And I also regret my decision to yell and call you nasty gruesome names. I really want us to be friends again." he said with his crooked smile plastered on his face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Me too." she slipped her small arms around his waist and he in turn hugged her back. They both were grinning madly just from having each other back in their lives.<br>"You'll be at the wedding right?"  
>"Er- when is it?"<br>" Saturday." he said excitedly. It was Tuesday, so Hermione had 4 days until she watched the man she loved marry some arse of a woman.  
>"I don't know if I can make it." she said. Ron then gave her thr puppy dog eyes, to which she could not say no, "Fine!" she huffed, even though she wasn't happy about the wedding, she would support Ron's decision. She stood up and grabbed Ron and they walked back to the Burrow with Hermione's arm wrapped around his waist and his arm wrapped around her waist. Little did they know that Kelly was watching their every move. They giggled as they made their way back to the Burrow. When they were about to open the door, it opened, with a furious Kelly behind it.<br>"What is so funny?" she snapped.  
>"We are just catching up darling." Ron stated. Letting go of Hermione and kissing Kelly quickly and softly on the lips. Hermione couldn't help but remember when she was the one kissing Ron's soft lips. She felt her heart squished like a grape and she successfully kept the tears down, but not without Ron realizing.<br>"'Mione, are you okay? I still know you better than probably anyone!"  
>"I am fine."<br>"I still don't believe you but okay."  
>"Come on Ronnie!" Kelly said. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him towards her. She started snogging him senseless. Hermione couldn't watch so she silently slipped out. She wouldn't be missed, how she was wrong. Ron realized the moment she had left that there was an empty space in the room.<p>

Hermione climbed the stairs of the Burrow until she got to Ginny's room. "Hey Gin-" Hermione said quietly.  
>"HERMIONE! You stayed! So what is wrong, tell Ginny..."<br>"Well, Ron apologized and so I thought we were on the road to friendship, but he didn't tell me he was getting married to a complete slag might I add, then he makes me feel all warm inside when he was hugging me and smiling and TALKING to me... And- and- and he wants me to be at his wedding and I cannot see him getting married to anyone but me." Hermione was wailing to Ginny. She quickly ran over to Hermione and hugged her trying to calm her. When finally Hermione had calmed down, she said, "I die every time he is wuth her, when he snogs her all I can think of is how his lips used to be on mine- not Kelly's."  
>"Its okay Hermione, he loves you I know he does just try Hermione. He will drop Kelly and go for you- just believe in him."<br>"That is not what I want. I to support his decision. I might not be happy, but if he is happy, more or less, I am happy, kinda, not really. I support his decison even if it is not the decision I would necessarily want." Ginny scowled."So tell me about Kelly." Hermione said.  
>"She is vile, like you said. Despite the obvious look of her, her too skinny body and face, she is horrible. DID YOU SEE THE MOLE ON THE BACK OF HER NECK?" Ginny squealed, "Haha, I think she looks ugly, but Ron says she is a 'gorgeous angel'." bGinny watched as Hermione's face dropped. "Ooh- sorry not helping. She is always telling me what to do, and also I swear she flirts with Harry! The nerve of that girl! Her family is super rich so she gets practically anything she wants! Do you know who her last serious boyfriend was before Ron? SEMUS! Semus works for her dad!" thinking about Semus just brought back that horrible day when she left Ron.<br>"Wow, Ron definitely knows how to choose them!" Hermione said, trying to cover up her pain. Hermione was thinking about it, and Kelly was quite beautiful, even if a bit too skinny. Her dark brown hair was sleek and straight, she had a perfect tan and hazel eyes that matched perfectly with whatever makeup she had on. She would never be able to compete with this girl, she thought.

Hermione fell asleep thinking about a firery redhead with clear dreamy blue eyes. Hermione being Hermione woke up at a very early time. She quietly ran down the stairs to the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard someone else downstairs. She saw someone rummaging around in the fridge. Hermione quickly identified the figure as Ron (mostly because of his Chudley Cannons flannel pants). She decided to have some fun with him. Quietly creeping up behind him, she tickled him right on his sides. He laughed and jumped resulting in him smacking the top of his head on the fridge. "Ow! Bloody hell! Who did that?" he turned around and Hermione saw him rubbing the top of his head. She also noticed he was only wearing his pants. Its not like she never saw his chest. While they were dating, Hermione had seen his chest many times because he usually never even wore his shirt, or Hermione was wearing his shirts. She was still taken aback from his muscular chest and his toned abs. "Oh 'Mione, didn't see you there! Are-are you checking me out?" Ron chuckled.  
>"Er- uh NO! I was er- mearly checking your scar from your splinching. Seems better if you ask me!" Hermione said flushing madly.<br>"Yeah- Sure! I know you too well." he said with his crooked smile. He lunged for her and tickled her until she couldn't breathe.  
>"RON! RON STOPPIT! I demand you stop this right now!" Hermione squealed while laughing. Right then Kelly walked in. Ron dropped Hermione on the ground to get to Kelly, his new love. "Hello darling." he said glowing at Kelly.<br>"What was going on in here Ron?" Kelly asked looking at a flushing Hermione on the ground and a shirtless fiance.  
>"It looks bad, but we are just friends, I promise my pumpkin juice." Hermione slowly died on the inside. He had given her nickname to Kelly.<br>"Well, she is your ex- and there is NO WAY that you two can be such good friends after your breakup. I heard you two down here! Don't think I don't know what is going on!"  
>"She is one of my best friends Kelly. Accept that!"<br>"I am sorry Ronnie, I shouldn't have doubted you!" she snogged him until he couldn't breathe. Hermione was also known for doing that to him. She walked away feeling like she was disturbing them.

Tow days before the wedding- and counting- Kelly had a HUGE surprise for Ron. "Hey Rooonnniiiieeeee! Guess what I have! Tickets for a Quiddich match between the Americans and Bulgarians." Ron's face dropped when he heard the Bulgarians. Hermione started chuckling when she saw this. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY GRANGER? Ronnie looovvveess Quidditch and especially the Bulgarians. He thinks Viktor Krum is a god! These tickets were really hard to find! My daddy had to go to one of his special sellers to get them for us!" she whined.  
>"Er- no he absolutely HATES the Bulgarians, esspecially Viktor Krum. He dismembered a Viktor Krum action figure when he was 14." Hermione was laughing uncontrollably. Ron flushed as red as his hair when Hermione said that, "Do you know why Kelly, it was because he oof-" Ron ran and covered Hermione's mouth before she could tell Kelly anything that would get him in trouble.<br>"I think I know my Ronnie better than you. MY Ronnie."Hermione started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.  
>"You think you know Ron better than me? I have known him for 13 years!"<br>"Well, you have not been a part of his life for these past 5 years! I know that MY Ronnie LOVES Viktor Krum!"  
>"Er- its true I hate Viktor Krum." Ron stated. Kelly huffed and walked off, her face bright red.<p>

It was the day before the wedding, and the Weasleys were fighting with the Andersons, Kelly's family. The Weasleys didn't like Kelly or her family. Hermione was sitting out on the cliff watching the water below, thinking about Ron's eyes. She was thinking about Ron and his wedding. She knew she wasn't going to go to the wedding, it would just be too hard for her.  
>"Whats up?" she heard him say, sitting next to her.<br>"The sky?"  
>"Very funny- this is even funnier-" and Ron pushed her into the water. She fell down the cliff right into the water. Ron watched her splash when she hit the water. After a few seconds and she didn't come up, Ron became worried and jumped in after her. He felt the cold water rush against his body. When he came up for air, he saw Hermione laughing uncontrollably.<br>"Aww! You actually care if I drowned.." Ron's ears light up red.  
>"Well-er- of course I would- you are my best friend!" Ron was just watching Hermione smile and laugh when he said something. "I love your smile!" the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hermione flushed a Weasley red.<br>"I like it when you smile too." they both were grinning madly, just enjoying each other's presence. "I feel like I am drowning with these clothes on- wait I have an idea!" Hermione began peeling the wet clothes of her body until all she had was a bra and panties. He looked at her amazing body, it reminded him of when they were dating. "Hey Ron, checking me out much?" she giggled.  
>"That is just not fair Hermione! Then I get to do this!" and he peeled off his clothes so that all he had on were boxers. Hermione again was intoxicated by Ron's muscular body. He ducked underwater amd swam beneath Hermione, grabbing her ancles and pulling her down. They played in the water for a while. At one point Hermione swam into Ron and he grabbed her in his arms. They were so close. Hermione looked up and saw that their lips were barely apart. She could smell his sweet breath. She wanted to snog him senseless right then and there. They slowly inched their way apart. After they dried their clothes, Hermione and Ron leisurely made their way back to the Burrow, hand in hand (in a friendly way).<p>

Again, Kelly was waiting for them at the door glaring at Hermione. Ron quickly let go of Hermione's hand and she felt alone. "You know what Hermione Granger. I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to win back Ron. Well, it is not going to work because he loves me and not you! I DO NOT WANT YOU AT MY WEDDING TOMORROW, YOU WILL NOT EVEN BE ALLOWED ON THE PROPERTY, I AM GOING TO HAVE SECURITY THAT HAS TO MAKE SURE THAT YOUR STEALING ARSE ISN'T ALLOWED IN!" Kelly yelled  
>"I wasn't going to come anyways." and Hermione ran away, crying. She appartated on the spot back to her flat in Diagon Alley. Hermione fell asleep crying with a bottle of Firewhiskey in her hands.<p>

"Hermione, Hermione! Wake up!" Harry was shaking her entire body.  
>"HARRY! " Hermione stated dreamily, sipping her bottle of Firewhiskey.<br>"What do you want to do today?"  
>"Isn't da weddin today?"<br>"Yes- so?"  
>"You shouldda be dere, you are his bestestest man!"<br>"And you are his best friend, if you are not going then I am not going."  
>"Harrryy, you gottsta go to the wedding- I wouldda been hurtin too much ta go-" she stated taking another gulp of Firewhiskey.<br>"Hey Hermione, you should go to a bar with me!" Harry exclaimed.  
>"Ooo! Okey Dokie!" She clutched onto Harry and he disapperated the both of them. "Hey! This aint the bar, this is the Burrow!"<br>"Go talk to Ginny!" Harry pushed her in the direction of his girlfriend. They had been planning this for weeks. Ginny took out a dress she had bought for Hermione. Hermione slipped into it like a glove. Ginny twirrled Hermione't hair into small curls and pinned it up.  
>"Hey 'Mione, I think Ron wanted to talk to you!"<br>"Ooooer- okeyyy!" she giggled. Skipping up the stairs of the Burrow, Hermione finally made it to Ron's room. She knocked and when the door opened, she threw herself at him. "Heyyyy Ronniiekiinssss!" she slurred while petting his head.  
>"'Mione! What are you doing here?"<br>"I wanted to talk." she said seriously, but then began to break out in giggles.  
>"Were you drinking Hermione?" he asked when she began to cuddle with him and twirl his red hair.<br>" Just a couplee a Firewhiskeyss... Ron- seriously and sobberly- I want you to know you still have got de options, me or her." she leaned in and sweetly kissed his lips. He secretly still loved Hermione, but was too afraid to tell her and to break up with Kelly, whom he had been engaged to for 3 years. She wispered into his ear," I love you- but don't tell Roooonnn! He is getting married ti a complete arsey slag." she giggled but it faded fast, replacing the smile was a cold look. Hermione bent over and threw up on Ron's floor. "Oh My Goodness! I am so sorry Ron! Ron? What am I doing here? Gosh I have such a headache!"  
>" Er- I don't really know why you are here, but you definately have a hangover from that Firewhiskey." Hermione quickly cast a spell to clean her vomit and she sat down on the bed rubbing her head. Ron sat down next to her. He placed his arm casually around her and pulled her into a hug. He pretended like Hermione didn't just kiss him, maybe she was just too drunk he thought. He felt her shake beneath him. He looked down and saw the front if his shirt getting wet. "Hermione, don't cry! You are going to ruin your face! You look so pretty! Why are you crying 'Mione?"<p>

"Ron, you are getting married, so this is pretty much the last time I can tell you this, but I love you, I miss you so much, and I can't even be here for your wedding because it just hurts too much- more then when you dated Lavender but-" Ron's lips crashed into her's and they had a long, passionate but sweet snog.  
>"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart!" he got up and ran down the stairs to where Kelly was getting ready. He grabbed her hand and said,"Kelly, this is not right. I love you, but I love you too much for you to be heartbroken. This, between you and me, this isn't real love. I am in love, just not with you. I am so sorry Kelly, but I cannot marry you, I er- I love Hermione Granger." Kelly's face started beaming a raidiant crimson color.<br>"This is all that bloody Mudblood's fault, if she wasn't here, we would have been married!" she got up and began storming the stairs.  
>"Bridezilla on the loose!" shreiked George. When she got to where Hermione was, she started pulling at her hair and clawing at her face.<br>"You filty little mudblood! You stole my Ronnie from me!"  
>"Get away from her!" boomed Ron. He wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione and pulled her away from Kelly. Kelly shrieked, threw down her engagement ring and ran out of the Burrow, her family trailed after leaned down, picked up the ring and bent down on one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" tears glided down her face, she nodded. Ron's face broke into a large smile. He grabbed her in for a hug.<br>"I love you Ron! I have to call my family!" She ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would take her.

Family began to arrive a half hour after Hermione had had turned an elegant pink dress to white for Hermione to wear. Her hair was in soft curls that framed her face had white and oink flowers in her bouquet and had Ginny and her cousin as bridesmaids. It was all quite hectic, trying to finish the wedding for a different bride in one day! Many of their friends from Hogwarts were at the wedding including Lavender and even Semus. When the time came, Hermione walked down the aisle with her father. He smiled at her and said, "He really loves you."  
>"I no." she said with one of the largest smiles ever seen on her face.<p>

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband, even when I am a total git?" Hermione giggled.  
>"I do." she said sheepishly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take me to be you wife, even when I am an emotional wreck?"<br>"I do." he stated boldly.  
>"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Harry said. Ron looked down at Hermione his beautiful wife. He tenderly grabbed her chin and right before their lips touched, he whispered, "You are beautiful, and I love you my wife-" she smiled and his lips tenderly kissed her lips. Hermione never left Ron's side for the rest of the night. <p>

* * *

><p>So er- thanks for reading—if you would have liked the story to go a different way or if you thought it needed a better ending—I wouldlove to hear your ideas - COMMENT PLEASEE! Loveee you-<p> 


End file.
